Lucius Babysitting
by Athenav1
Summary: Narcissa goes on vacation to mend her relationship with her sisters and leaves Lucius to take care of baby Draco what is Lucius going to do? change nappies and give bottles.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Lucius babysitting Chapter One

"Lucius darling said Narcissa calling for her husband who was in his study singing very important papers for Fudge who would not leave him alone if he didn't complete because he knew that with Lucius recommendation he would get what he wanted. and Lucius would get the position that we wants as Governor.

She came through the oak doors of his study with their infant son Draco Lucius looking at his beautiful wife and little blond son who everybody thought was his spiting image.

"Yes Cissy what do you need taking is glasses of to have a better look at his wife.

Who was putting Draco in his baby swing who was very excited to be to put in and waved his little arms around playing with his mommy.

"Lucius I think that I deserve a vacation said Narcissa in a very sweet voice to her husband and went around to his desk to his on his lap.

"You do Cissy why would you need a vacation lifting an elegant eye brow to his wife to wait for what she had to say which he knew that was going to cost him.

"Well my darling Lucius I would love to have a vacation with my sisters Andromeda and Bella as you may know me and Bella are really trying to build a better relationship with are sister Andromedia. said Narcissa in a very plain tone and giving Lucius little kiss in his neck which she knows he loves.

"Well Cissy you can have a great vacation here and you don't have to go that far to mend your relationship with your sister here and plus who is going to take care of Draco when you are gone".

"I'll dare you Lucius Malfoy" snaped Narcissa getting up from Lucius lap " I want to take this vacation so that I can relax and have time with my sisters plus since Draco was born I have not a moment for my self.

" I have a lot of work to do Narcissa I can't take a vacation right now"

"I did not mean you Lucius I me and my sisters alone replied Cissy with a harsh tone at her husband who would not listen to reason.

Putting his glasses down and walking to his large mahogany desk "Cissy darling extending his arms to his wife and caressing her blond locks.

"You can take the vacation if you want but who is going to take care of Draco while you are gone we have no nanny for him. Caressing her pale skin which he loved so much and seeing her move her neck so that he would have more access to kiss.

"Lucius you can take of little Dragon while I'm gone and it would be a great way that you can bond with him looking at Draco who at the moment was playing with the play duckies that where in the swing and laughing along with them.

"Have you gone mad women there is no way that I'm going to be alone with Draco while you go out in the world gallivanting with your sister raising his voice at his crazy wife.

"Yes you are Lucius Malfoy" waving a finger in front of his face and getting madder at the moment for the little request that she was giving.

"You going to take care of him by your self I have made a list of the times you need to feed him and bath him taking out her wand and waving " Accio parchment and the paper came right to her hand with her elegant writing.

"Here you go with all the instructions that you would need and keep to it". Giving the parchment and turning to Draco and bending down to play with his little feet.

Lucius scan through the parchment which was so long it almost looked like a potions book.

"Well Narcissa if you are going to be this way all that I have to do is take care of Draco while you are out and make the Dobby do the rest".

"No you are not Lucius turning around to look at Lucius was at the moment looking at her like she had gone mad.

"What do you mean I'm not raising his voice to make himself heard and that his word was law and this was his Manor and he would do at it was fit.

"No Lucius I'm going to take Dobby and the rest of the house elf's with me waving to carry all the bags for me and my sisters". letting out a breath of exasperation at her ungrateful husband who would not listen to reason that she was doing this for his own good so that he would spend bonding time with his son.

"I have I said Lucius when I'm gone you are going to take care of Draco and you would do what I have left for you in the parchment".

"No Way" Narcissa waving his hands in the air way trying to make this crazy woman listen to any thing that I have just said.

"I'm going and with a wave of Narcissa wand her all her twenty piece trunk pop out into the air.

"Dobby my dear we have to go now my sisters are waiting".

and with a loud pop the elf appeard with bowing down to his mistress.

"Yes Mistress" said Dobby with his squeaky little voice.

"So you are going and you are not going to listen to a word I'm going to say Narcissa and than you are going to take my house elf's which I pay for them to work for me because you feel that the gits which be paid for their services and I don't get to keep any more them." said Lucius screaming and ranting to be heard that even in his home he could not rule. Folding his arms and letting out a respired breath of defeat.

"No you do not and don't scream Lucius you are going to make my little Dragon cry said Narcissa bending down to kiss Draco on his rosy little cheeks and caress in wispy blond hair. "Mommy is going to come back soon take care of your father for me and don't let him do anything crazy" said Narcissa in a sweet little cuing voice to Draco who was smiling and giggle at what his mother was telling him has if he knew really what his mommy was telling him.

"Bye my darling I have you blowing a kiss from far away to her husband who at the moment was so mad at her but she knew that when she comes home and gives him some make up sex everything would be back to normal.

"Yea Yea replied Lucius in a very low and mad tone to his ungrateful wife who would not get any new robes for the next five years.

"Bye waving Narcissa with a loud pop Narcissa apperated out with the elf's and all her things. And at that exact moment from hearing the loud pop Draco mommy had gone and Draco let out a loud wail.

"Ohh NO NO Draco don't start crying.

Review so that I can put more...Athenav1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I could and I really want to thank Nocturnalferri for the great Beta and her create help....

"Narcissa has to be crazy if she thinks that I'm going to stay with a little blob that won't stop crying," said Lucius to himself as he rocked Draco back and forth in his swing.

"Draco, please stop crying," said Lucius, his voice desperate from all the wailing and loud crying. "Mother will be back soon...I hope."

"What to do?" Lucius paced the large study trying to come up with a way to make Draco stop. "What does your ungrateful mother do when you are crying?" He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Got it! Give you a toy. Yes, a toy," said Lucius, thinking out loud even though he couldn't hear himself over all the crying.

He ran to Draco's grand nursery next to their bedchamber. Narcissa had insisted that the nursery be next to their bedchamber so she would be able to hear if the child wanted something in the middle of the night.

The room was decorated in light baby blues with a wooden crib and all kinds of toys that the brat was not even able to play with yet. Cissy thought that he should have an early start at learning, but Lucius thought she did it for other reasons: first, to annoy him; second, to make him poor after buying all of them; third, to make him work more so that the little brat would have his little brain developed early even if he couldn't hold it up yet.

"Here we go, little dragon." Lucius took a toy rabbit and waved in front of the Draco to see if it would make him stop. Draco's gray-blue eyes looked at the toy to see what it was then waved it away, seeming not to really care for it. He looked away and cried again, but with less intensity.

"So you don't want this one," said Lucius in frustrated voice, putting the little rabbit down. "Maybe you are hungry and we should give you that horrid milk that your mother left for you." He looked at Draco, his little face was full of tears that would not stop.

Lucius walked down the grand staircase with Draco in his arms and his long dark green cloak billowing around him. "First of all, where do the house elves keep the food?" He entered the grand kitchen and looked around. Giant copper pots hung from the ceiling. He spotted the cooler. "Ah, in there," Lucius said, going straight to the cooler to look for the milk.

Looking inside the cooler, Lucius found several bottles labeled formula and breast milk. "Which one am I supposed to give you? Couldn't your mother have made it easier for me and have just have you drink one kind of milk?" Lucius took out the five-foot long parchment of instructions Narcissa had written out for him. "_Give our little dragon the breast milk in the cooler. If you run out of that, give him the formula_.

"First, we should give you the breast milk," said Lucius. Just thinking about where it came from made him feel light headed. He scanned the rest of the long list of instructions. _Second Rule: Lucius, darling, please put the bottle in the baby warmer to heat the milk for my baby. It's on the counter._

To shake the bottle and to put in the warmer while trying to balance and hold Draco at the same time was a huge task. For some reason, Draco laughed throughout the whole thing.

"Why are you laughing at your father?" asked Lucius. He tried to put on a stern face but ended up laughing. He lifted Draco up and supported his little head with his large hands. Draco giggled away with his big grey-blue eyes and the blond wispy hair that was the trademark of the Malfoy family. "I see you laugh when your father is trying to battle with the expensive contraptions your lovely mother bought," said Lucius to Draco who continued to look at him and giggle.

The bottle warmer signaled that it was done. "Here, let's feed you that horrid milk that your mother left for you. Just thinking where that comes out from makes me want to faint. But there is an upside to the milk though. It has given her an ample bosom, but you are too young to understand that. Your father is going have to talk to you about that one when you're much older," said Lucius to Draco, who had no idea what he was talking about.

"Let's check the temperature of this milk." Lucius shook the bottle and tried to feel the warm milk in his hand. "Good. Let's get you fed so you don't go hungry and so your mother doesn't kill me."

"No, no, Draco, no. Don't eat your father's hair," scolded Lucius, who finally had enough of Draco sucking on his long blond hair. The baby had been at it for 5 minutes already. As he took the hair away from Draco, he saw that it was covered with baby drool. "Agh. Draco! Bad boy!" Draco looked at him and let out a cry. "Shh, Draco, stop. I did not mean it. See? Your father's not mad at you," said Lucius, making a weird face to try to calm his son down.

"Here, Draco, have some of your mother milk." Lucius gave Draco the bottle to make him stop crying and to give him some peace. Draco started suckling on the bottle right away. Lucius went into the sitting room and settled into the large armchair, cradling Draco close to him with his bottle. Lucius realized that since Draco was born, he hadn't held his son for more than a minute until now and thought it felt really nice. He looked down at his son, seeing exactly why everybody loved to stop them in the street just to admire him.

"I see that you really like your mother's horrible milk," observed Lucius, as he watched Draco suckling the bottle with haste. "I think it's time for your bath; it's almost bedtime," he said, looking at his gold pocket watch with a serpent design. With a wave of his wand, a little blue bathtub with elegant faucets and yellow rubber duckies appeared with warm water.

"Draco, let's get off this darn clothing." Lucius pulled at the jumper that he thought was nearly impossible to take off. Draco decided to cause him more trouble by pulling on his hair. "No, Draco. Don't pull your father's hair." _For some reason, the boy really does not listen,_ thought Lucius. _He really is just like his mother._

"Finally off, thank Merlin," said Lucius, finally getting the jumper off and putting Draco into the bathtub.

__

Splash Splash.

Draco little hands waved up and down. "Draco! NO, NO! You are getting your father wet!" Lucius washed Draco's little blond head while Draco closed his eyes to keep the soap out. Lucius thought to himself,

_This little boy is my son. I am very proud. The day that he was born, Narcissa said that I was the worst man alive, but I know that she just said it because labor pains. But they were pains that resulted in Draco's birth. Once they put him in her arms, she loved him. I only wanted an heir and I didn't help care for him then. Now I am alone, but it's actually quite fun, especially when Draco laughs._

By the end of the bath, he was soaked in soapy water while Draco had a really good time. He brought the child to the nursery. "Time for bed and don't you wake up until tomorrow," Lucius said, bending down to put Draco in his crib.

He waved his wand to turn the lights off and went to his own bed chamber. Just as he reached his bed, a cry came from the nursery. "What the hell, Draco!" He ran, gasping for breath, to his son's room to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Draco?" He looked down at the crib and saw Draco sitting up holding a little plush white bear and had tears coming down his chubby cheeks. "What going on, Draco? You are supposed to be sleeping. I have to go to work at the ministry tomorrow. What do you want? More milk? A nappie change? I hope it is not a nappie change." He bent down to lift Draco out of the crib. "Please not the nappie." He checked Draco's nappie and saw it was clean. "Thank Merlin."

He turned and sat down in Narcissa's cream colored rocking chair. It too had cost him a lot. The woman seriously didn't know limits but everything for Cissy and Draco had to be the best. Well, he worked hard and bribed a couple of Ministry officials to get what he wanted.

"What does your mother do to make you sleep?" Draco looked at him with a vacant expression on his face.

He tried bouncing Draco on his leg, but all that did was make him giggle and clap for more. That was not good because all he wanted was for him to go to sleep.

Lucius yawned and tried to think of another way to tire the boy out. "Come, Draco, sleep now." He put Draco next to his shoulder and rocked back and forth, kissing his little head. "I think this should work, don't you think, little dragon?" He saw Draco sucking his little thumb and fell fast asleep. "I think that I found the way you make you sleep." He kissed his little head, said "Night night," and fell asleep with Draco in the rocker.

The next morning, Lucius felt the sunlight coming in through the window and felt soft little hands impatiently poking his lips.

"Wait. We are late. I have to go to work, Draco," said Lucius, seeing that Draco was awake and smiling as if glad his father was late for work.

"Damn, we should get you ready, Draco." Lucius washed and dressed him quickly with a spell. Draco now wore little green pants decorated with the Slytherin crest. Lucius knew that this would be the only time that he would get Draco to wear it; Narcissa didn't want impose on Draco so early that he had to be in Slytherin like the rest of the Malfoy family. Lucius hurriedly put on his robes, put Draco into his pram and entered the floo.

Lucius pushed the pram out of the fireplace and tried to get to the lift before it closed. Inside the lift he ran into Arthur Weasley.

"Weasley, good morning," said Lucius with a straight face as he tried to fix his long plush dark green robes.

"Good morning, Lucius. I see that you have brought Draco to work," said Weasley, seeing Draco sucking on his bottle with haste.

Arthur Weasley bent down and tickled Draco tummy. "He is so big, Lucius; just like my Ron who eats more and more each day. Is Narcissa around?" asked Weasley.

"Narcissa went on vacation with her sisters so I was left to care for Draco," said Lucius as he looked at Wesley, wondering why the man kept bothering him with so many questions.

Lucius heard the doors open and stepped out, trying to move people out of the way with the pram; it was a very effective tool to have in moving people out of his way. They stared at the mighty Lucius Malfoy pushing a large pram and carrying a large nappie bag with little dragons the name "DRACO MALFOY" embroidered on it.

"I see that you have not slept very well, Lucius," continued Weasley, looking at the bags under Lucius eyes, mismatched robes and Lucius' slightly disheveled hair; it usually looked impeccable but today was all over the place. Wesley was clearly having fun watching him going through all the trouble and seeing people look like at how weird it was to see Malfoy pushing a pram.

"Yes, Weasley, I had a rough night with Draco. He didn't want to go to sleep because his mother wasn't there." Lucius prayed to Merlin that Weasley would shut it and not ask so many questions. He moved quickly, trying to move all the people out of the way with the pram again.

"Ahh, yes, I had many rough nights with my children as well. I had to stay up especially with Fred and George; when one cried the other wanted to do the same," Weasley chuckled at the thought. "Plus, I needed to let poor Molly sleep. With all the sleepless nights she had, she would become quite cranky, and I didn't want that."

"Yes, I can see what you mean," said Lucius. "The first nights were unbearable for Narcissa; she looked like she had not slept for months and Draco is a pretty restless baby when he wants something, but what do you expect from a Malfoy?"

Lucius looked at Weasley, wondering why he was having an amicable conversation with Muggle sympathizer.

''Ohh, yes, children can be that way but I think they are a great joy, as you can see with my brood, and I hope to have more in the future. We have little Ronald but when he is a little bigger we wish to have a little girl," said Weasley with a big grin on his face. Just the thought of Weasley having more children was mad in Lucius' opinion. For him, Draco was enough with all his crying and wanting, but he knew that Narcissa wanted to have more children.

"Here we are, Lucius. I should get going to the Muggle artifacts Department before I'm late. It was really great having a conversation with you," said Weasley at they arrived at Lucius' department.

"My pleasure, Weasley," said Lucius, mustering up the best smile that he could give.

"Draco, I hope that you like where your Daddy works and that one day you will be great friends with my Ron." Weasley smiled and took out of his pocket a little yellow rubber duckie. Draco's little eyes went wide and grabbed for it as fast as he could, letting go of his bottle and laughing at the squeaky noise the duck made.

"Thank you, Weasley. That will keep him entertained for a little while. He likes those things a lot; he several of the ducks at home," said Lucius.

"You're welcome," said Weasley. "See you later." He waved at them with a big smile.

Lucius wondered how the man could be so happy so early in the morning. When Lucius woke up in the morning, he didn't want to see anybody except for Narcissa; all he wanted was to sleep and have good morning sex with his lovely wife.

Lucius went through the door of his department and saw that his secretary, Sandra, was writing with her handy quill, like always. She had her white hair tied up in a bun, wore spectacles and had a stern face that reminded him of McGonagall, but Sandra was more laid back than the professor. She had worked many years for his father, Abrax, and some would say that she was in love with him. At least, that's what his mother thought, but she didn't like Sandra very much. However, she was the best at her work and he had kept her on staff despite her age. Narcissa loved her and didn't want him to get a young and beautiful secretary instead because she didn't want him to be tempted.

Lucius remembered that when he was little he would always sneak away to her desk to get some pumpkin pastries and drobles. She called it her secret drawer and hid him while he ate so that he would not get scolded by his father for eating so many sweets.

"Good Morning, Sandra. Agh-" and before he could say anything else, Sandra bolted out of her chair.

"You brought him!" she exclaimed, extending her arms to get Draco out of his pram. She kissed his cheeks and bounced him around.

"Yes, Sandra, I had to bring him to work today because Narcissa is on vacation with her sisters and I had no one to take care of Draco."

"I know. Cissy told me that she was going on vacation and that you were going to bring little Draco to work." She kissed and hugged Draco again.

"You knew and you didn't tell me anything," Lucius huffed, folding his arms like he did when he was a little boy.

"Yes, my darling. She told me the last time she was here. She asked if I could watch over you. If you need any help, I am right here," said Sandra smiling at Lucius.

"Sure, Sandra," said Lucius. "Would you look after Draco while I go to a meeting with Barty? I'm running late."

"Of course, my darling, I will gladly take care of him. I'll take him around the departments and show him off to all the secretaries." She smiled and tickled Draco.

"Thanks," said Lucius. He ran to his office to get what he needed for the meeting.

"And Lucius," said Sandra. "Fix yourself up a little bit. It looks like you have not slept. You should know that Malfoys always have to look their best."

"Yes, thanks," said Lucius. He hurriedly gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now you be on your best behavior, Draco." Draco giggled with happiness for all the attention that he was getting today.

"Don't worry. Go, shoo! Shoo!" Sandra waved him away. And off Sandra went; she went all around the ministry to show off Draco to all the secretaries. They all melted over the little baby that they all thought was the spitting image of Lucius.

After the long meeting with Barty about all of his troubles and how to get him more power, Lucius went back to his office and found Sandra feeding Draco baby food while making faces so that he would eat it all of it. He did, and bounced happily in his high chair.

"I see that you are having a great time, Sandra," chuckled Lucius.

"Ohh, yes, Lucius. It's great. All of the girls went crazy over Draco and said that he was the cutest. There wasn't a single one of them that didn't want to pick him up and hug him."

"I would have thought so," said Lucius. "He is just like me; even at an early age he can make all the girls swoon."

"Just like his father," agreed Sandra. She finished feeding Draco and washed his face; it was dirty with applesauce.

"We should get going." said Lucius. "I have to go buy nappies because my darling wife forgot to tell me that there were only a few left."

"Here you go," said Sandra, giving him all of Draco things. She hugged Draco one last time and gave him a thousand kisses. She cooed over him and said that he was a great boy and that she loved him very much.

Lucius walked out of the Ministry and into Diagon Alley. He pushed Draco's pram which was, once again, very useful in getting people out of his way.

Suddenly, Lucius heard a deep, drawling voice behind him. "Who would have thought that the big bad Death Eater Lucius Malfoy would be on baby duty?" Lucius turned and saw his old Death Eater comrade, a man that also happened to be Draco's godfather.

"What do you want, you old bat?" asked Lucius. He eyed the other man's usual black robes and greasy hair. "Severus Snape."

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..**

"Who would have thought big bad Death Eater has really gone soft by a little baby"

"What do you want old bat shouldn't you doing be at Hogwarts torturing kids" waiting for an answer from his Death Eater comrade.

"No Lucius free hour so I came to Knockturn Ally to get some ingredients from Borgin and by the way what are you doing with Draco since he was born you never taken care of him".

"My dear lovely wife thought that it would be great to take a vacation, to repair her relationship with her sisters even though I see it as another way to spend my hard earned money as it can be seen

she left me with the crying torment"

Severus let out a laugh at Lucius predicament "ahh I love Cissy the woman is smart isn't she Draco" bending down and tickling Draco little feet while Draco cooed back at his god father.

"Ha Ha funny since you are here you can accompany me to Little Wizards Baby Emporium"

"No way I'm I going in their waving his hands in disagreement.

"You scared I would have thought Severus my friend you have faced worst things"

"I'm not scared you twit let just go in" Severus whispered back in a hushed angry voice to his friend.

"Let's go" As Lucius pushed the pram in to the store Snape right behind him.

As both friends headed to the store and the with grime faces and all the weirdest things that they could have ever seen crib swings monitors, bottles and contraptions they had no idea what they

were for.

They were both certainly out of place with mummy's buying things for their babies or future mummy's picking out things that they might need for their new arrival. Young witches turned to see what the

commotion was all about as both had the look on their faces like they might want to make a run for it at any moment.

"Their looking at us Lucius get me out of here you are going to ruin my reputation it took me years to be so bad and you ruin it in one second"

"I know that Severus I have my reputation to but I have to suck it up we have to buy nappies for Draco do you want him to be around being naked.

"No ok whatever hurry up so we can get out of this place it gives me the creeps" replied Severus not caring but still going along with it.

"Come lets if I can work that old Malfoy charm and make one of these ladies do all the shopping"

"Malfoy charm Lucius I sure have not seen in a long time if I remember correctly the last time that you used on Bella remember" and knowing full well the meaning of what he was saying.

Lucius giving his friend a hard look but not answering to his nonsense pushing the pram to the counter which became quite difficult with all the stuff around with bassinets and a large

stand of different kind of passies with different characters Gryffindor and Slytherin and all rest of the houses a waste.

Thought Lucius just looking at them and how could someone so little need so many things it just a baby, but who was he to talk when knowing full well that Draco was the prime example of a baby

whose mom went crazy and almost bought the whole store and made his dad want to scream when the bill came home.

"Hello Madam may I require some help" with a seductive drawl to store clerk. A young woman in her early twenties with plum face and figure with ginger hair loose but quite mess and fair

complexion and really weird robes with bunnies and a large witch hat with a bell attached to the top of the hat and earrings of large dangling marshmallows and colored cheerios for hoops. Who Lucius

thought was trying to be appealing for children but looked scary, and looking at Snape who at the moment was holding the urge to burst out laughing at his friend's antics. While looking at the young

woman who looked like she might faint at the sight of seeing Lucius Malfoy.

"Your.. Lucius Malfoy" said the poor girl who looked liked she been spiked with a love potion.

"Yes I'm Lucius Malfoy and I wondering if you could help me shop for some things it all seems so overwhelming.

"ohh yes it would be my pleasure to help you sir I have had the pleasure to attend on your wife Narcissa she shops here all the time.

"Perfect" replied Lucius playing the game a little more.

"Yep that is Cissy only the best for her little Dragon" added Snape to the conversation but the store clerk turning to him and giving him an dirty look as if she wasn't the bit interested in Severus and at

that moment going a slightly pale at recognizing the girl.

"Yes sir I would love to" turning back to Lucius. "I would gladly help the both of you" looking at Lucius and Draco but completely ignoring Severus.

"Great madam" replied Lucius waiting for the girl to lead the way.

"Right this way" smiling and giggling getting out from behind the counter and standing very close to Lucius and not really likening the proximity to the weird girl but played along. Taking out his list

from his pocket and unfolding it to see what kind of nappies he had to buy.

"Now for the first order of business I would need nappies giving the store clerk the large parchment and the girl blushing as her finger tips brushed his own.

"Nappies are through stages from infant to toddler here pointing to a large stand of different packages.

As Lucius and Severus fallowed the store clerk to the giant wall with all kind of nappies and both looking at each other and feeling suffocated by so many packages.

"I see that your son may need infant seven months I presume"

"You presume right my lady that is what I need may I have get a large bag of your choosing" smiling at the girl and playing with her as she was eating it all up. While the annoying girl went picked out

the nappies for Draco Snape was board out of his mind and wishing not to be in the store, but yet it was funny looking at Lucius making a fool of himself it sure beat being at Hogwarts teaching those

brats who didn't appreciate the art of potion making. At the same time Draco was becoming restless at not being paid any attentions this whole time and whimpering to be let out of his pram.

"Hey lover boy take Draco out of the pram he looks like he wants to be their anymore"

Lucius bending down to attend to Draco "Hey buddy you have to wait while daddy finishes with the young lady" Who was at the moment so caught up with all the nappies and singing along a happy

tune. Calming Draco down and giving him his passie and fastening the straps of his pram that he had taken off smiling and caressing his rosy chubby cheek.

"Right sure tell him that Lucius so he can be just like you" said Severus with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course he is going to be just like his father a great charmer to the ladies Severus and be sure not to forget that Draco we Malfoy men are just irresistible talking down to Draco who let out a

toothless smile.

Severus just snorted and rolled his eyes at his friend who could not be more conceited.

"You hoo" the girl called from the front desk counter.

"Ahh yes on my way" as he pushed the pram to the front of the counter and Severus trailing behind him. "Why thank you have been of great help for me today" Smiling more to the girl who had the

moment looked like she had lost all her train of thought.

"Ye-s my pleasure serving you and little one" as her voice quivered trying to thank Lucius, but still her in her daze she could still muster a nasty look to Severus which Lucius had now paid attention to

and was curious to know why. As he paid for his purchases and kissed the hand of the girl and thanked her for all of her help she had offered him who almost fainted but kept her composure at what

Lucius had done. He went and pushed the pram out of the store to the street of Diagon Ally.

"Was that really necessary Lucius the girl looked like she was about to faint and I think that after the little kiss in the hand she might have fainted. Said Severus as they both walked along the bustling

Diagon Ally with all of the different witches going along for their daily purchases.

"Well it did work and plus I know now that I have not lost the Malfoy and by the way why did the store clerk look at you as you where the most vile thing on earth.

"Well I kind-a went on a date with her a while back"

"What!" replied Lucius stopping in his tracks and looking at Severus with a face of shock written all over his face.

"Yes and her name is Penelope is was of your lovely wife doing Cissy thought that I needed to go out and find someone to be with and she set me up with the girl"

"Why would Cissy do such a thing" Lucius bursting out laughing.

"Ha Ha I'm glad you find this funny" giving Lucius a nasty look.

"Well Penelope your darling wife found out from Helena Zabini that the girl was infatuated with you to keep to keep the girls claws away from as your lovely wife put it I went out with her.

"Why would you agree to such a deal Severus"

"I thought it would be a great I idea until I met Penelope and all that she did through the whole bloody night was talk about you."

"Ha Ha I can't believe it my wife sets you on a date and the girl who has no interest in you and all that he wants to talk about is me"

"Yea you seem to be very charming to them for some reason"

Lucius and Severus heard a wail coming from Draco "Lucius what's wrong with Draco who has a red face of discomfort.

"I don't know" looking puzzled.

"Well pick him" gesturing to Lucius to pick Draco up who looked red like a tomato getting Draco of the straps of the pram, and lifting him up and inspecting him to see if something was wrong and Lucius

turning his head away.

"Agh what is that horrible smell"

"Lucius I think it's coming from Draco" and with that Draco let out a loud wail and started crying.

"Here you go Severus you hold him handing Draco to him like a little potato.

"No way he is your child plus he stinks" both having this discussion in the middle of Diagon Ally and as people looking to see what all of the commotion was all about and Draco cries where making it

worse.

"Let's get home I hold Draco and you push the pram Severs they both nodded in agreement and headed to the closets floo network.

In the meantime "Hey James isn't that Lucius and Snivelous said Sirius pointing to both men who were having a heated discussion.

"Yea Sirius they look so funny two grown men and that can't deal with a little baby"

As both men were in a heated argument Lucius held Draco away from him with his little feet dangling in the air and crying while Snape pushed the pram.

"Look Harry said Sirius pointing to Snape that man is a bat and he scares people at night" and Sirius making funny faces at Harry giggling away at his God fathers' antics.

"Sirius" as both of them laughed at the inside joke waiting out for Lily who was shopping new robes.

With a loud pop the three of them reached the Malfoy Manor and headed to Draco nursery.

"Make it stop Lucius" Draco cries are making my ear drums pop as Draco was in tears.

"I can't he won't stop I have to change him" and thinking about it I think its best that Severus would change him.

"Here you change him handling Draco to Severus you have more experience with children you deal with them every day" with a voice of screaming at Severus to be heard from all the crying.

"First he is your child and you had a lot of fun creating him, and second yes I take care of children, but they can take care of themselves".

"Yea big help you are ok putting Draco down on the changing table getting the large parchment from his pocket. "Here make your self useful and read how would I have to change your god son".

With out a protest Severus unfolded the parchment and started reading Narcissa orders to Lucius.

_Nappie CHANGE in _Narcissa elegant writing_._

"_Honey first you have to put Draco in the changing table and than get the a clean nappie and secound_

_get power and the creams that are in the bottom of the changing table. Said Snape in a mocking voice to Lucius._

"Take the clothing off and than get the creams and powder from the bottom of the changing table.

As Lucius did what Severus was telling him getting the nappie,creams,and powder.

Taking away the little pants and both bracing themselves for the worst moment as Lucius lifted the strap of the nappie which became hard because Draco who stopped crying now

wanted to play and playing with the claps of snake desgin on his robes of his daddy robes. Lucius trying to push Draco hand away trying to change Draco who would not stay still, But still was able to

take away the strap Snape Peering over Lucius to see what he was doing and as Lucius took away the strap and the horrible smell he turned away.

"Bad Draco agah Lucius turning away from Draco and the horrible smell and small child could make I really don't know how your mother does it"said Lucius throwing away the

dirty nappie and cleaning Draco up and right has he was going to get the clean nappie and put the powder and cream.

**Review please It may incomplete this chapter but I haven't had time to type the next chapter which I have already written by hand. I just really wanted to put this chapter up since I had **

**written it and ****left in the computer to hang out for a while, and I just felt had to have it their for no one to enjoy.**


End file.
